


Falling headfirst for you

by dragonflythemuse



Series: Lucifer's Human [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A LOT OF FEELINGS IN THIS ONE, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, lucifer and hellian are so gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: "I trust you.""How much do you trust me?""I trust you with my life, Lucifer. My frail mortality, I would leave in your hands in a heartbeat.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lucifer's Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Falling headfirst for you

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for this work except the whole smut thing ya know. It's all in the tags. Remember that Hellian is a trans man who's post top op. Thank you for reading this series. <3

“I trust you.”

“How much do you trust me?”

“I trust you with my life, Lucifer. My frail mortality, I would leave in your hands in a heartbeat.”

Lucifer’s cheeks were softly covered in a pink hue as their foreheads pressed against each other once more. 

“Do you trust me to show you my affection?”

“I trust you with that. I want you to show me your affection. I want to feel it. Show me Lucifer.”

Lucifer inhaled sharply and leaned in to place his lips on the human’s, gently, as if any rougher would cause harm to him. Hellian decided it wasn’t enough and pushed back harder, lips moving to start a rhythm. 

It didn’t take Lucifer long to finally get into the groove, mapping out Hellian’s comforts as they kissed. Their lips would part for a second before clashing together once more, allowing them to explore each other with a new depth. A new depth that Hellian had been yearning for. 

When they pulled away, Lucifer grabbed Hellian’s bottom lip with his teeth, rolling the soft skin gently. A gasp escaped the human and Lucifer took initiative once more, kissing Hellian with an open mouth. 

The feeling of Lucifer’s tongue on his own shot adrenaline through his body, forcing him to pull himself as close to the demon as possible. The lewd sounds of their mouths colliding made him antsy. He wasn’t sure if he was truly wanting to go further or whether his body was reacting to how Lucifer was touching him. 

Lucifer pulled away to give Hellian the chance to breathe, but their foreheads remained locked. Hellian hadn’t even noticed that Lucifer pushed him down onto his back, straddling his hips easily. Lucifer’s weight on his lap was a nice and welcome pressure on his body. But he didn’t feel like he was submitting to the demon quite yet. Lucifer was giving him the option to take initiative, to dominate a little bit. It made Hellian blush knowing that a sadistic demon was giving up on his own sadistic desires for the sake of the human’s comfort. 

“Hellian?” Lucifer spoke, snapping him out of his gaze.

“What?”

He chuckled softly. “I asked if you were comfortable with what we’re doing. I love you and I want you to feel it, but I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want. Your comfort is my priority.”

Hellian nodded. “I’m very comfortable.”

“Good. Would you like to keep moving forward?”

“Yes.”

“You will tell me if you want to stop, yes?”

“I will. I’ll say one of your brother’s names or something.”

A laugh forced its way through Lucifer’s throat. “We’re not even in a pact, yet you know exactly how to command me.”

“I know you better than you think Lucifer.”

“You do. I should stop underestimating you.”

Hellian nodded, a hand going through Lucifer’s soft black hair. His fingers reached the ends of the strands, the white tips that reminded Lucifer of his past and his purpose.

“I’ve always wanted to tell you how beautiful your hair is. How you leave the white. I never knew how though.”

“I’ve known. It’s quite useless to hide your thoughts from me. You’re an open book to me.” Lucifer paused to move slightly, pressing a soft, yet passionate kiss on his lips. “But, if you were a book, you would be my favorite tale. I would read you over and over and over again. I would soak up every word, bathing in it. I wouldn’t put it down until I could recite it from start to finish flawlessly.”

Hellian wished to retort playfully, but the confession had struck him and he became flustered under the weight of Lucifer. The demon’s hands were on either side of Hellian’s head, and his legs were outside of the human’s. 

“There’s one chapter that I haven’t read yet. I’ve been too scared to. I didn’t think I had the place to read it. But here you are, opening your beautiful pages onto the first of the chapter, begging me to read it.” His lips moved down from Hellian’s face, past his cheek, onto his jaw. “The words are so tempting, Hellian.” 

He shifted slightly, so he was no longer sitting directly on his tailbone. Rather he let his hips keep him up. But with that movement, Hellian turned red, feeling Lucifer’s erection press against his hip. His hands wasted no time in running up the demon’s sides, as if he were in a hurry to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Lucifer reacted mindlessly, grinding his hardening cock against Hellian’s body. A guttural sound escaped the human’s throat.

“Hellian, before we continue I must hear you say that this is what you want.”

The demon moved to look under him, his crimson eyes seeping into Hellian’s skin. Lucifer’s face was pink and his hair was disheveled. His shirt was riding up on his hip, exposing the soft pale skin of his stomach. And Hellian couldn’t ignore the tent growing in Lucifer’s sweatpants. 

His hands moved to settle on Lucifer’s hips, thumbs pressing into soft skin. He sighed in awe at the sight of such a beautiful being before him. A forced swallow went down his throat before he spoke.

“Lucifer. Luci. I want this so bad. I want this more than anything. I want you. I want to touch you, to feel you, to see you, to love you. I want you to love me, to touch me, to feel the love I have to give to you. Please.”

A noise escaped Lucifer’s lips, but Hellian couldn’t even determine what it was. The demon bent over, pressing their foreheads against each other once more.

“How much of me do you want to see?”

“All of you.”

“And how much of you would you like me to see?”

“All of me.”

“Hellian…” Lucifer spoke his name in a sultry whisper before kissing him once more. This time, he didn’t restrain himself from grinding his cock on Hellian’s hip, wanting to feel how Hellian would react.

He was amused when Hellian had to push him off in order to get more contact. When he had, Lucifer had taken the chance to move his hands under the hem of Hellian’s shirt, long fingers travelling against the soft fat of his tummy, pushing his shirt upwards until it was discarded. 

The moment the shirt was off of him, Lucifer began to worship the body before him. The soft hair on Hellian’s tummy tickled his chin as he pressed soft kisses to it. He moved upwards, tracing the scars on Hellian’s chest with his lips. He sighed blissfully, fully aware of how privileged he was to have a living angel in his bed.

“Hellian, you’re so beautiful. I have never seen a human as beautiful as you. Never in the eons I’ve been alive.”

Hellian could only squirm in response, obviously flustered and shy at the compliments. Lucifer decided to give in, to remove his own shirt, showing his body off to the kind man under him.

The moment his skin was exposed, Hellian clung onto him as if his life depended on it. His hand travelled up his sides and around his back, feeling every dip and curve, ever flex of muscle and hardness of bone. His lips moved to Lucifer’s collarbone, nipping gently at the skin there until it was red. Once his hands had left his back, they made their way down to Lucifer’s chest, pressing against the muscle and fat under his skin. His hard nipples pressed into Hellian’s palms and he gasped quietly, telling the human how it felt. 

“You keep telling me how beautiful I am, yet I don’t think I’ve seen anything like you. You’re stunning. If I hadn’t experienced everything I had, I would be convinced that this was a dream.”

The praise and compliments went straight to Lucifer’s dick, twitching under the restraint of his sweats. He felt Hellian’s hands fall onto his back once more, rubbing up and down until he felt and familiarized the dip of his scars. 

“What is that?” he asked. He wasn’t wanting to prod or pry. He was genuinely curious to learn more about Lucifer’s body. And Lucifer would be damned if he didn’t let him. He slowly moved off of Hellian’s lap and turned around so his back was to him. 

“Scars from where wings used to be.”

Hellian subconsciously reached out and traced them with his hands. Once he had explored enough with his fingers, his lips replaced them, peppering Lucifer’s back with caring pecks. Soon his arms wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

“Scars or no scars. You are hands down the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen. May…” Hellian was weighing the question on his tongue. “May I see your wings?”

Lucifer didn’t answer but asked Hellian to move back so he could open his wings without any fuss. In a blink, black feathers had sprawled from his back, stretching, showing off since Hellian had asked so kindly. 

“May I touch them, Lucifer?”

“You may.”

Upon the consent given, Hellian gently raked a finger through feathers, noting how soft they were under his touch. He took up the task of preening his feathers, straightening them and making sure they were in order. He couldn’t see Lucifer’s blush.

“Preening our feathers is often a private ordeal,” Lucifer admitted. “They used to be a status symbol in the Celestial Realm. Because I had a high status, no one ever had the luxury of preening my wings. Other than that, no other being could touch the wings of another without consent. Our wings were our pride and our pleasure.” He went silent momentarily. “However, I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you preening mine.”

Hellian weighed the question that was on his tongue. “Is it an intimate thing?”

Lucifer let out a breath. “Yes.”

The notion made Hellian blush. He was raking his fingers casually through the soft black feathers, as if this wasn’t something that was considered private. He felt proud and honored that Lucifer, the Morning Star, was allowing him to touch his wings in their beautiful glory. Once Hellian was done straightening the feathers, his arms returned around Lucifer’s waist. “Thank you.”

The demon nodded. “I trust you. I have and I will.”

Hellian smiled softly, one hand travelling over the expanse of Lucifer’s stomach. Under his fingertips, he felt the muscles of his abdomen protrude through his skin and he couldn’t help but rub, wanting to feel the sensation of his muscles dipping and rising over and over. His other hand slowly travelled downwards. His fingers hit the fabric of Lucifer’s sweats and he urged himself forward. The feeling of something hard grabbed his attention. 

Lucifer had gone quiet. Hellian knew he found what he was looking for. 

His fingers slowly wrapped around the shape in Lucifer’s pants, pulling a lengthy breath from the demon’s lungs. He rubbed slowly, pressing his palm into his length before digging his nails into the fabric. 

Had Hellian not been hyper aware of Lucifer’s reaction, he wouldn’t have heard the gentle plea that came through in the form of a whisper of his name. He pulled himself away, letting the demon regain his composure while putting away his wings. 

The demon turned to him and crawled to where the human was sitting. His long fingers wrapped around the waistband of Hellian’s shorts and underwear, silently asking for permission to see what was underneath.

“Go ahead,” Hellian whispered. Upon the words being uttered, Lucifer gently slid them off the humans legs. Once the garb was discarded, Hellian spread his legs and allowed Lucifer access to him. 

Lucifer could barely control himself at the sight of how wet Hellian was. His clit was large and throbbing, begging for friction and release. His slick was already distributed around his lips and Lucifer almost groaned when the human’s fingers reached down and spread himself open. 

“Are you even human?” Lucifer mumbled to no one in particular. He looked up at Hellian, and the eye contact sent a jolt through the both of them. 

The demon quickly shifted so he could remove his sweats, cock springing free from the restricting fabric. Hellian could not stop staring at it when Lucifer took it in his hand and stroked it a few times. One of his hands subconsciously reached out and he almost pulled away before Lucifer grabbed it, pulling it to his flesh. 

His palm met the hot skin of Lucifer’s shaft and the both of them took a shaky breath. The human’s fingers gently touched the thin skin of his cock. Once he had found a vein, he traced it over and over, listening to how antsy it made Lucifer. 

Lucifer responded by moving one of his own hands, settling it between Hellian’s legs. His index finger and middle finger slid around the hard throbbing clit, causing Hellian to cry out. He rubbed his fingers in circles, applying hot pressure onto the bundle of nerves while Hellain stroked his shaft .

They sat there for a while, crowded in each other’s space masturbating for the other. Their foreheads met once again, allowing them to feel each other’s breath on their lips. They kissed sloppily, hoping to convey their attraction via lips, but once Lucifer slipped a finger deep into Hellian’s walls, the kiss was broken. 

He pumped his long finger in and out of Hellian’s pussy at an agonizingly slow pace. After a few moments of fingering, he inserted his middle finger to scissor his walls, stretching him open for what was to come. The human’s hand had become a vice around his cock and he found himself bucking his hips into it. 

“If your hand feels this good, I wonder what it actually feels like to have you around me.” 

Hellian looked up at him with pleading eyes. Lucifer got the message and pulled his fingers out before sticking them in his mouth. He removed Hellian’s hand from his cock and swallowed around his fingers, loving the lewd taste of Hellian’s slick. 

He repositioned himself in between Hellian’s legs. He gripped his waist and pulled him closer, his legs settling on top of Lucifer’s thighs. One hand went down to rest by his head while the other touched Hellian’s face before gripping his cock, sliding it over his entrance. 

Lucifer rut against Hellian until the human was ready to take him in. When he whined out “put it in,” Lucifer granted his wish immediately, positioning the head in between his folds and pushing in. 

Hellian inhaled sharply at the intrusion in his insides. He gripped one of Lucifer’s biceps to hold on to as he watched the thick member slowly disappear further inside him. As soon as Lucifer bottomed out, he let out a grunt and Hellian’s head fell back. 

Lucifer’s hand snaked back to the back of Hellian’s head and pulled him up in a desperate kiss. They sat there, kissing passionately as Hellian’s body got used to the cock inside of him. Only when Hellian was attempting to move himself did Lucifer start to thrust. 

He slowly pulled out before pushing back in at the same pace, being hyper aware of Hellian’s comforts. Gradually, his pace grew more and more hurried, chasing the distant promise of pleasure. However, he was focused more on Hellian’s pleasure than his own.

As he developed a steady pace, he leaned down, resting his weight on Hellian’s body as he pressed his lips to his neck. He heard the human gasp as he nipped away at the fragile flesh with his sharp teeth. When he drew blood, he whispered an apology, lapping up at the wound until it stopped. Arms wrapped around his neck and kept his head tucked in the crook of his neck. 

After humming into his flesh, Lucifer spoke. “Hellian, I love you so much. Every bit of you, I’m in love with. Your beauty, your fragility, your sensitivity.” He grunted when Hellian’s walls clenched down around his cock. “Your morality, your stubbornness, your inability to listen when someone orders you around. All of it is so arousing.”

Hellian moaned out and scratched at the back of Lucifer’s neck, fingertips brushing the fade of his hair. 

“Fuck, Lucifer…” 

“Speak to me, love.”

“Fuck. I love you so much. You feel so good inside of me.” He cried out when Lucifer’s hips bucked erratically at the statement. “Please, more. I want more, I want all of you.”

Lucifer responded with a gentle moan in Hellian’s ear, his hips moving faster against his lovers. Hellian cried out, no longer caring about the noise he made. At that point, he was willing to make sure everyone in hell knew that the oldest sin, the third most powerful demon in existence, was his and his alone. He wanted everyone to hear about how deep Lucifer was fucking him, how good he was feeling. 

Lucifer’s name was being yelled out in chants as Hellian got closer and closer to his climax. It fueled his ego, and he couldn’t help but drive faster into him. He thrusted harder, gripping Hellian’s waist as tightly as he could. He shifted to change his angle and he felt the human spasm as he hit his g-spot. 

“Fuck, Lucifer! Right there, please, fuck me right there.”

Lucifer had to oblige, fucking into the spot that caused Hellian to go crazy. Hellian arched his back and wailed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck, Lucifer…”

“What is it, my love?”

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Then cum. Let go and let me feel you.”

Hellian pulled Lucifer to be pressed against him and mashed their lips together as he reached the peak. He cried into the kiss, moans and wails being swallowed by Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer couldn’t help his own moans escape his throat upon feeling Hellian’s walls clench down on his cock, causing Hellian to shudder more. 

“Ohh Lucifer!” 

It seemed that Hellian was at a loss for words at that point, and Lucifer was amused by it. Regardless of how good Hellian’s orgasm felt on his dick, he didn’t slow down the pace a bit. The human was crying in overstimulation, scratching Lucifer’s thighs. He was unable to calm his body down from his orgasm with the fervent pace the demon was fucking him with.

“Oh Hellian…” Lucifer moaned quietly. “You feel so good…” When Hellian cried at the praise, he decided to egg him on. “You take my cock so prettily, you know that? It makes me happy to call you my human.” 

Hellian’s body was actively convulsing, obviously on a fast road to his next orgasm. He shook his head. 

“Luci… I can’t… not again…”

“You can, angel. I know you can. Cum for me one more time.”

Hellian shuddered at his words and clenched around Lucifer’s cock once more. When he didn’t fall over the edge like Lucifer asked, the demon's long fingers returned to his clit and rubbed in aggressive circles. The human screamed out, immediately succumbing to the wave of pleasure that was his second orgasm.

Lucifer couldn’t help but moan alongside him as the grip on his cock was tightened. He continued thrusting and fucking Hellian through his orgasm until his ride was over. Lucifer pulled out, cock glistening with his lover’s slick. He quickly moved to stroke his length, fucking his hand while he stared at Hellian’s worn out face. 

He felt Hellina’s smaller hands cup his balls gently as Lucifer pushed himself over the edge. One of his hands moved to Lucifer’s waist, rubbing soft circles into his hip bone in order to hold him in place as he came. 

Lucifer moaned out Hellian’s name as he came, ropes of hot cum landing on the human’s stomach. He could only watch in exhausted bliss as the demon continued to shake and orgasm. 

Once the two of them had calmed down, they stared into each other's eyes before Lucifer stood to grab a towel. He gently wiped off Hellian’s stomach and cleaned up the rest of him. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips, a smile forming as they parted. 

“I love you so much, my sweet.”

“I love you too, Lucifer.”

“Thank you for trusting me. As stuck up and sadistic as I can be.”

“I love you for you. That means I love all of you.”

Lucifer threw the towel to the side and lied on top of the human, staring at him affectionately.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Soft hands fell on his cheeks, thumbs following the lines of his cheekbones. 

“You did everything, Lucifer. You’re selfless, a hard worker, a loving brother, and an affectionate lover. I couldn’t ask for anything more. You’re perfect to me, and I mean that in every aspect. Flaws or not, I love you so much.”

Lucifer smiled, tucking his head into the crook of Hellian’s neck. “It’s no wonder you’re the descendant of an angel. I just worry I’ll be your downfall.”

“If being with you means having to fall, then I’ll jump headfirst.”

Lucifer smiled tiredly. Never in his life has he felt so warm and loved. He had to admit, his human had made him feel all sorts of things. Things that before, he would consider pride breaking, but never once did he feel bad regarding them. In fact, he was proud that a human such as Hellian was his lover. His human. 

Lucifer and Hellian fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping deeply. When they were found in the morning by the brothers, Asmodeus couldn’t help but admire Lucifer for finally taking a step towards forming a pact with the human. Throughout the day, Asmo would continuously point out the obvious hickey on Hellian’s neck, not being able to leave him and Lucifer alone, but even after the two of them had gotten the lusting brother to drop the subject, they couldn’t help but share a knowing and compassionate smile. It was then that Lucifer was finally comfortable to kiss and hold Hellian in front of his brothers. If they knew this much and acted like this then he felt no harm. He loved Hellian, regardless of what anyone thought. Anything for his human.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a lil bit of smut for these two, especially romantic smut. Lucifer loves to dominate but when he's really affectionate, he will absolutely take it slow and easy for his partner. Besides, he takes pride in being able to pleasure and love his partner better than anyone else could.


End file.
